


Train your dragon... - иллюстрации.

by fandom Kazmin and Bayarunas 2020 (fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020), julie_ria



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Dragons, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Illustrations, M/M, RPF, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Kazmin%20and%20Bayarunas%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_ria/pseuds/julie_ria
Summary: Иллюстрации к макси:Train your dragon... or he'll train you.
Relationships: Скандер/Яр
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	1. Он - Дракон.




	2. «Споёшь мне?»




	3. Look in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Theo](https://vk.com/theo_lss)


	4. быть покорённым.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Theo](https://vk.com/theo_lss)


End file.
